Forum:Encouragment Idea
I've gone straight to the point with this title, so people may actually read it and not just presume I'm ranting about something as the norm is. On with the show... ---- So, people are talking about less activity and I know people crave badges and awards and the likes. So, badges reward quantity. But we don't want quantity really do we? We want quality. Currently, you can basicly get a badge by clicking a page, clicking edit, click save without doing anything. Now, the problem with this idea is I haven't thought it out fully and so have no idea how it would work. Yeah, small problem I'm sure. Anyway, so what if we gave out awards (we meaning everyone) for quality edits (If they make a good page, or do a big update or what not). Give them so small little emblem-y thing and as they build the amount up they get.....something.... (like I said I haven't thought it out much) ---- Discuss (or ignore) away. Kingcjc 14:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :YAY! More ranting! oh wait, nevermind....But yes, this is a good idea. That last problem is a little small, but we'll figure it out. ;) But I support this idea. Well done again Mr. Kingcjc. - 14:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) * The only problem is that it is hard to judge whether an edit classifies. Each user will set a different threshold. 15:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ** I like the idea, though I wouldn't want the badges to be removed as that isn't fair on those who do make good quality edits. 20:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *Nice idea, cjc. As I probably said elsewhere, why not a Brickify badge or something like that? We've got a lot of pages which needs to be brickified so why not encourage people to do that? It is sort of measurable... 20:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ** I agree with Fudge. 20:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) * - meh. Kingcjc 18:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ** Would you mind uploading the original rosette without the brick, pls? FB100Z • talk • 18:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ** http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rosette.png Kingcjc 18:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *** Meh. FB100Z • talk • 19:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ****Better than mine, all I did is google "copyright-free rosette", copy paste and then paste the favicon on it :P Kingcjc 08:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *****Ooh, I like FB's one. 08:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ******Lol, I likes it too! I smell laziness...cjc :P - 12:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *******Hey! That took two minutes! Kingcjc 14:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ********Pretty nice, cjc. However, is it possible to make the brick a bit ore clear? 14:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *********If I find a picture like the one FB's used, yes. Kingcjc 14:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) **********Good idea cjc for a Brickify badge - I'd personally prefer yours opposed to FB100Z's if we were to choose between both. 14:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) **(Back to a sensible indent) How about one in the style of the current badges. 16:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ***Well, the purpose is to make it stand out and be even more motivating. If we want to mimic the current badges, we should at least make it all shiny and stuff :P FB100Z • talk • 20:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) * Perhaps we could do something similar to Wikipedia where they have awards for users depending on how long they have been editing for and how many edits they have made. This is just a thought that came to mind, I'm not expecting anyone to support it. 19:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * Link Kingcjc 19:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *:Don't really like that idea - based off of editcount :P 21:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *::Hmm..., this idea's more centered around the quantity of things, not the quality... 21:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *:::I was referring to SKP's idea. *::::Me too. =P 21:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *:::::Oh, sigh, nvm. I misread quantity and quality, and put them in the wrong order in my mind. Now that I've re-read it, it seems that we are both on the same page here indeed :P 21:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *:It's not a good idea to give editors false impressions about what edit count and account age mean. Anyone heard of the advertising cliché, "age is just a number"? FB100Z • talk • 04:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ------ Currently this is slwoly turning into the army blog :P. Kingcjc 19:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC)